No protection part two
by princessnoah0
Summary: Quinn has two sons
1. Chapter 1

What happen about protection Taken after the season final of the fith episode. Sam is staying at the Fabray mansion as too Finns death, Quinn didn't come to the funeral because she was in hospital, Finn saw her the day before it happen, he was with her and Sam in Orange County, she gave birth to her identicle sons, Jack Noah and Finn Cameron Puckerman. Yes. They are pucks kids, when did they do it before their graduation, it was their last day together until reuniting with each other too say goodbye to Glee for everyone. Sam has been living with Quinn and the boys, his helped the three months sons as his own. Quinn only told Finn that she was pregnant, but Sam found out towards the end of her pregnacy as he spotted her in LA, with her best friend, Corey Sums, ( his an actor and Quinn was caught on shot with him as they walked down the beach together, Quinn had her hand on her giant belly and Corey walks next to her as he has her drink as well as his own.) Sam is moving with her back to Orange County and the kids, Quinn is a professional photographer, she goes by her first name Lucy Evans, she stole Sam's last name, but he let her. Harley Quinn's super sexy girlfriend, the model that Sam is dating also knows all of secrets. Quinn went out with puck, to try an ease her way back into Noah's life then tell him about the boys, he picked her up, Sam and Harley were minding the boys. They went out to breadsticks, they both had a great time, Quinn had to go early, puck wanted to drive her home, but she insisted she will walk as she needs to go somewhere. It was early and just turning dark, puck tried kissing Quinn but she leaned back, "sorry, it's just our first date and I want to take it slow, I just don't want to have another baby with you, until we are close enough," Quinn was kidding, but pucks face was shocked, he nodded and walked to his car alone, he was sad. Quinn went to get some food for her picnic, she went to a seven elven on the corner and saw Jake Puckerman, she walked straight past him and smiled as he didn't see her, she got fruit a water and a bunch of flowers. She walked out and headed over to the cemetery were Finns grave is, she put her jacket on the ground and sat on it, she put the flowers up on to the grave stone and whispers, "I miss you." Quinn sat and ate as she was so confident. Sam's pov BANG BANG, the front door, someone was just willing to come in, Harley is asleep, the boys are asleep as well, Sam just woke up to someone banging on the door, he got up and kissed Harley on the forehead, before getting up and answering the door with the two baby monitors in his hands, "who is it?" Sam says as he wipes his eyes, he hasn't opened the door yet. "It's Santana, open the door," she was angry. Sam turned and cleaned up the place, got rid of all of the toys but kept the two baby monitors on the table, Sam opened the door and whispered, "it three in the morning, Santana, what do you want?" "Where is she," she shoves past Sam and walks into the Fabray mansion, "where is she?" "We're is who and it's early in the morning, go home," Sam whispers half tired. "Why are you whispering?" She leans in close and yells in his face, "where is Queen Bee?" "She's out, why what's wrong?" Sam is so tired, he wipes his eyes, he knows where Quinn is, but doesn't want to tell her. "Where is she, because my bestfriend, puck is getting waisted as The date was a quickie," Santana seemed drunk. "She's no home, she's out... Go home Santana." Sam lead her to the door. "Why is Finns name up their?" Santana pointes to the picture on the class tea table, in the middle of the sitting room. Quinn walks in, she doesn't know that Santana is here and says, "Sammy where are my..." She stops and sees Santana standing their next to Sam, "Santana, what are you doing here?" "Me, what about you? Why did you bail on Puck?" "It's late and I just want to get some sleep, please leave," Santana started to walk to the door, when one of the baby monitors were going off, Quinn mumbled, "Finn." "What... Who is that crying?" Santana said. Both Quinn and Sam stopped shocked, Santana was the surprised one, "I want to know who is crying!" "It is Finn," Quinn ran up the stairs to one of her sons room and sat down on the chair and nursed her baby, she opened her shirt and took off her bra, her breast had milk all over them, she signed and put her baby on her breast so he can suck on the milk, she took a deep breath as he son had tugged a lot of milk. Quinn played with his curly blonde hair, she smiled. Santana was watching her do her thing as Sam was falling asleep, on the door frame, "q, they were crying most of the time, and they only needed to be burped." Quinn turned and smiled at Sam and said, "go too bed Sammy." Sam nodded and slumped to his room, he opened the door and saw Harley still asleep on the bed, he took his shirt of, so he only had his boxes on, he got down to the bed, Harley stirred but didn't wake as Sam moved under her, Harley's head was on his chest and her arm across him, Sam kissed her on the head and closed his eyes. Quinn's pov Finn was done, Quinn changed her sons diper with Santana lopes standing behind her, staring at Quinn's sons Little thing, when done, she sat back down on the chair and cradled him back to sleep, when Finns eyes were closed, Quinn kept cradling him, she got up ten minutes later and put the little boy in Quinn's mothers old room, she kissed him on the head, then walked out, closing the door quietly. "Quinn, what happen?" "Do you want to know, really?" Santana nodded, "well I should start from the begging." Quinn took a deep breath and told Santana how her two beautiful sons came into the world. "So let me get this straight, Sam and Finn were with you when you gave birth to your sons?" "Yes and Sam and Harley are jacks god child and Finn is finn's but since he is gone, it's now Corey Sums." "Your friends with Corey Sums and Harley Chin, yeah right." "Santana, I am going to ask you nicely, do not tell anyone, not Brittney, ow I know what's going on between you two, nor puck, I will tell him, on my own and no one, you got that." Sanatana nodded, "so can I see the other Puckman?" Quinn just laugh and she lead the way back to her fathers spare room, she opened the door and a baby boy was awake and was moving his legs in the easy fold cot, "baby, why didn't you tell me, mummy would make it better," Quinn picked up her other son, he snuggled into Quinn's chest, "his more like puck than Finn, Finns like me and Beth," ow no she wasn't surpost to tell her that. "Wait, have you seen Beth?" Santana asks, in a low voice. "Yes, she lives with me as Shelby is in jail, I've had her for a year," Quinn was jumping but her feet aren't leaving the floor with her son on her chest. "Come, she's probably awake, as Sam isn't the best reader," Quinn showed Santana to her old room, everything looked the same, she saw Beth asleep with Floppsie the bunny cringed to her chest. Quinn walked to the big girls bed and combed Beth's hair to the side, Beth woke and says, "mummy?" "Yes, sweetie, I'm here and brought a friend," Beth opened her eyes to see her younger brother on her mothers chest, she smiled as Quinn put Jack on the bed, next to Beth, he started to cry, Quinn picked him up as soon as Jack stops crying but still awake, Finn starts to cry, "Beth this is Santana, mine and daddies friend." Quinn got up to get her other son, she picks him up and carries him to Beth's and mummies room, she puts him down on the bed, next to Beth as she is up and on the edge. Quinn gets to the centre of the bed, her back against t he bed board and signs as Jack gets into her shirt by his hands and wants a feed, Quinn opens her shirt to show her second eldest that she is ready to be fed. Jack starts to gulp on the milk, she smiles as Beth and Santana start to chat, "so Beth how is an older sister going?" "It's going great, were going to watch uncle Sammy and Uncle Jake play football," Santana looks up at Quinn. "She knows jake?" Santana whispers. "Yeah, he also knows... Anyway sweetie time for sleep time, come on, we can sleep as a family," Quinn smiles as Beth comes with Finn to her mummy and cuddles in, her eyes close, Quinn checks on her and sees that she just fell asleep like puck does, "come on San, come cuddle," Quinn whispers. "No thanks, I don't want puke in my hair when I wake up, I'm going to go home, I'll see you to morrow at the game," Santana gets up and walks out, so happy. Quinn got up first as Jack had popped his pants and didn't wake up, he is so like his daddy, Quinn thinks about her son, when done, she heads down stairs to get breakfast ready, for everyone, she got bacon for herself and Beth, waffles for Sam, toast for Harley and the kids baby food. Harley walks down the steps in a happy mood, wearing one of Sam's superman shirt, she's has a smile on her face, "you better be wearing under wear, Harley?" Harley just lifts up her shirt to reveal she was wearing under wear and a small bra as she has no booms like Quinn does, "Sam will be down in a sec, his just taking a shower." She graves a banana from the fruit bowl, she smiles at Quinn, "his wearing his lucky charm." "Did he attually. OMG, he gave you a promise ring?" Harley had a giant smile on her face, she showed her the ring, "I got him one as well, he's wearing it as a necklace as people will make some crazy rumour that you and him." Quinn just laugh at her, "we had history, so anyway, we are going to head off to the park, too meet up with Corey as he is coming tonight and not as a date, just friends." They both laugh. Harley smiles and says, "you are so my best friend Q, I wonder why we only meet a year ago." Harley is living with Quinn and the kids and Sam is moving as of the end of summer break, into the family house at Orange County waters. They have a big house as everyone has their own rooms, Harley has a walk in wardrobe that opens up to a bathroom, Quinn's room opens up to the twins bedroom and a bathroom. Across the hall is Beth's and next to hers is a spare bedroom. "So when is Sammy moving in?" "Ow Q chill, he will move in at the end of summer, towards the bussie year of modelling, you don't have to worry we won't do it when you are the kids are home. Gosh." Quinn giggled, "you know I have to go to New York for a shoot and yes the kids are coming, so you and Sammy can do it," Harley laughs. Sam walks in and gives Quinn a kiss to the forehead, then wraps his arms around Harley and kisses her on the lips," hey baby, I missed you," Harley giggled at what her boyfriend said. "See that is what I mean, you two can have time to yourself," Quinn gives Sam his plate with a waffle and a scope of ice-cream to him, she smiled, "I'm sorry about last night, she knows everything and she won't tell anyone, plus she is coming tonight, soz." Quinn gets up to Finn crying, she knows it him, she goes upstairs and sees Jack is wide awake playing with his feet shoving them up in the air, then Finn is crying his head off and Beth is still asleep, it's nine, she should be awake by now, but Quinn let her little girl sleep, Quinn picked up Finn and cradled him back to sleep, "shh, shh, baby stop crying, mummy wants to see your gorgeous brown eyes," Finn stoped and graved hold of Quinn's breast, he tried to get to her nipple but couldn't as her bra was in the way. Quinn sat down next to her other son and undid her bra at the back and also undid her top, Jack somehow got to her other breast and started to suck, so she had Finn on her left, feet pointed away from his brothers head and Jack on the other side, Quinn picked Jack up and put him on her lap, she was so happy. Both breast were nearly dried out and Finn had fell back asleep as Jack smiled at her, Quinn got Jack off her and put Finn under his sisters arms, he cuddled under her arms, Quinn got up and brought Jack with her down stairs, "guess who woke up?" Sam put his hands out for Jack, Quinn gave him her awake son, to her best guy friend, Sam cuddled with him and sang 'lucky'. "You do know one day he will ask about that song?" Quinn said as she got her baby's boys breakie ready. "Mmhmmm, yes I do, and I will tell him that it was the first song I sang to his mummy and his daddy was being an..." Quinn hit him on the arm befor he could swear in front of her child, "Harley," Harley ran into the room, "your boyfriend was going to swear infront of your godson," Quinn giggled as Harley got Jack and put him in his high chair, then turns and knees Sam in the nuts, Sam rolls over in pain. Quinn is laughing hard and trying to stay standing and not crying. "You will not be doing that in our house, you got that Samuel Evans," Harley whispered/yelled at him. So Q, where's Beth and Finn?" "Up stairs taking a sleep in, their both cuddled together," Quinn says as she spoon feeds Jack, "open for the airoplane Jackie," Jack opens his mouth and in goes the spoon, but he doesn't swallow it, "Jack," Jack looks up at his mummy, "are you hungry." Quinn tries again and Jack swallows his baby food, Quinn smiles, "good baby." "His like his father," jake says as he walks into the house and sees Quinn, "and his uncle, only do what a pretty lady tells them too," he kisses Jack on his hair, then walks over and gives Quinn a hug, but not a descent hug, just a friend hug. Beth and Sam with Finn coming down the stairs, Beth runs to Jake, "uncle Jake, are you ready to play?" "Sweetheart, his not playing until tonight, plus you got to have breakfast then get ready as we are going to the park today, then come home for breakfast and nap then we are off," Quinn says to her daughter, Sam puts Finn in his high chair and starts to feed him. Quinn says, "come on big guy, time for a change, then bath, then get dressed." She picks up Jack and goes upstairs. "Q, you go change, I will change him and get him ready for his bath," Jake gets Jack off her and heads to her room. When everyone is changed and ready to go, jacks in the stroller, Finn is in the carrier that's around Quinn's chest and Beth is dressed in her nice pink dress, they were off to the park, they walked and meet up with Corey he hugged her but not tightly or touching her as he was not going to squish Finn, he kissed her on the top of the head, he picked up Beth, he wasn't wearing sunnies, so big fans of his came up and got photos with him, Quinn was smiling as Beth was in the photos, as Corey was holding her. This one little girl was strange, "um excuse me Corey can I have a photo with you and your kids please?" This little girl was so cute she is like nine, Quinn handed over Jack as him and Finn changed over, Quinn got the camera from the little girl and took the photo. After the photo they kept walking, Corey had the straps with Finn on his chest as Beth wanted to go on the swings with Quinn, they saw two of Quinn's friends, they came over and said, "Quinn." Quinn looked at them and smiled, "Kurtz and Blaine, hey." "Is that the Corey guy of the wizard show, ow I love that show, Blaine come get a photo of us," Kurtz says as Corey walked over to Quinn. "Q, this little guy, needs a feed," Corey passes over Finn. Kurtz squealed at Quinn, "you know this guy, I love him, q... I didn't know that you two were dating, I thought you and Puckerman were dating." Quinn look a deep breathe out and said, "we are just friends, I can have a guy as a friend... Corey meet my friends, Kurt and Blaine, the are big fans." Corey smiled at him, as Quinn took the photo. Beth said, "mummy can I be in the photo?" Quinn smiled grew and nodded, Beth got up on Corey's back and did a big Noah smiled, when finish, "Quinn can I talk to you in private," Kurt asks. "Yeah just give me five minutes as this little boy needs a feed," Corey helped her with protecting herself from others to see her breast feeding her child, Finn got to her nipple with a quick start. "So Quinn is he yours?" Blaine asked as he looked at Jack. "No, I'm just breast feeding a random ladies child," Quinn was being sarcastic. "Really, wow," Blaine said. "No, you dumb... They are my kids, meet my eldest Beth she is four next week, then Jack, my youngest who is feeding is Finn, and yes I did name him after Finn," Quinn finished and then changed Finn in public, she took in lipped his onesie and took his diper off, "baby, it's a dirty one," Quinn smiled as Corey got her a new nappy without being asked, "thanks," she cleans him up, then does him up with a new nappy on, "Blaine can you get Jack out please." Blaine was so scared he has never had a baby in his hands, Kurt giggled as she picked up the smiling baby with his foot in his mouth, Quinn put Finn in the pram and got Jack from Kurt, she smiled at him as she put her middle child in the carrier on Corey's chest, she turns and says, "if you tell anyone I have my children, I will make sure you both can't have kids, even if one of you don't, got it." Both nod. "Good, so Kurt want do you want to talk to me about?" Quinn asks as she turns and sees Blaine's face is shocked, and white, she giggles. "What happen to the old Quinn?" Blaine asks as he still stands their shocked. "Come on sweetie let's go get ice-cream, do you want one, you two?" Blaine nods and Corey shakes his head. "Corey can you mind them, please?" Corey nods Quinn gets Beth's hand and they walk over to the ice-cream shop, Beth gets a rainbow ice-cream, two scoopes, Quinn gets a Carmel twist and a choc chip, Kurt got a vanilla and for Blaine a blueberry twist. "So why didn't you tell us?" Kurt asks as he pays for his and Blaine's ice-cream. "I did, I told Finn, he was with me, when I gave birth with Sam by my side and Corey, I had a home birth, it's was a nice and realistic one, Jack was quick, Sam is his god father with Harley, then Finn came an hour later, his was more difficult as they had been in their longer than anything, I was going to name him Joel, but Finn, being Finn asked if he could have his name. Finn died the next day, so yeah." "So who is the father?" "Ow don't play dub you know who," she turned to Beth and picked her up, "come on sweetie you got to eat it or mummy will eat it." "So you finally got Beth back, how?" "I can't tell you, it's a family thing, I can tell you that she is now my daughter and no puck doesn't know, so are you finish questioning?" Kurt smiled and ate his ice-cream fast as the reached the guys they were chatting, "so are you coming to the game tonight?" "Yes, we are going to go and watch Uncle Sam and uncle Jake, they are going to win," Beth smiled. Kurt looked at Blaine in a weird way, " so we will see you their?" Quinn smiled and nodded, "by Kurt." She kissed him on check, she stepped back. "Nice meet you, Kurt," Corey says as they walk off, Quinn pushing the stroller and Corey with Jack, Beth falling behind as she tried to eat her ice-cream. Later that night Quinn was ready with the kids in her own car, she had a big family car, she rented the car for this week, she got the kids settled, she feed them, Jack was awake and Finn was asleep, they changed into different cloths as they had milk or vomite on them, Jack had a little jersey, Finn had a shirt, 'that's my team,' he also had his little red pants on, with a big nappy. Jack sat in the middle, he was sucking on his leg, Beth was behind Harley in the passenger side and Finn was behind Quinn, Sam left earlier with Jake and Ryder. This was the first time the kids were seeing their uncles play, Quinn drove to the old school she went too, "this is where mummy and daddy meet, daddy wasn't nice then," she parked in the pram section, they had one for the teachers at school, but since Quinn was their before the teachers as they were normally late, she got the spot, people were looking at the ex cheerleader, Quinn got the pram out of the car, she got Finn out first as he was going to go in the pram. Next was Jack as Quinn was carring him, then Beth as Harley let her out, "Bethy don't let go of aunty Harley's hand.. Okay." Beth smirks at her mummy, she gets Harley's hand and they walk in, as they walk they see Santana and Corey chatting, Santana turns and see Harley, "wow she wasn't kidding, you are really here?" "Yeah, Q, here is my inspiration," Quinn laugh so does Corey. "Nah, that was all you and Sammy, you two were meant to be together, I just knew it." They kept walking, Corey had Beth in his arms, everyone stared at them, as Corey had a little girl in his arms, Santana had the pram but Finn out and showing off Finn, Harley was next to them and Quinn had Jack in her arms. It was like high school over again, everyone looking at the Queen bee and behind her was Santana, everyone gave them room. They went down to the front, were their was room, Kurt was their as well and saved them the spot, he was amazed that Harley Sums was with them, "Quinn do you know Tom cruise?" Quinn giggled, "yeah, him and Corey had lunch and I came." Sam came running up to them, he still had his helmet on, but they all knew it was Sam as all of the football players had their name on the back, he reached up, so Harley moved forward and removed his helmet off, they kissed, it was a passionate kiss, Sam got Jack off Quinn and said, "all of the goals I score tonight will be because of you, my Harley... And of course Jack, you will be like your uncles and daddy, play football?" "Nah, he will be a soccer player, he uses his feet," Quinn and Sam giggle. Harley didn't get the joke, but didn't mind. "Evans get your ass over here," Quinn and Harley coved the boys ears as coach said ASS. Sam kissed Harley again. He walked away with Jack, he was over with the coach and said, "Evans whose baby is that's?" Sam laugh, he brought Jack with him instead of his helmet, "this is my god son, Jack he wants to be on the team." Quinn yells, "yo, Evans I want my boy back, not your helmet!" Sam ran over to Quinn, everyone looked at the quator back run over to his girlfriend and his ex's to get his helmet, "thank god, you didn't put him on your head," Quinn got Jack off Sam, she spoke to Jack in a baby way, "silly Sammy." Quinn smiles at her son as he smiled back, mouth open, Sam ran back over to his team mates. "Evans please do not tell me that's is your son?" Coach Bieste says. "I wish, no, it's Puckermans," everyone looks at Jake, "nah only kidding, he wouldn't be right for Quinn, even if he did get in his pants I will beat the crap out of him," at the end of the sentence Sam got an angry voice on. "That settled, so it's Quinn's baby?" Ryder says. Sam and Jake nod. "Back to the plan, Evans are you ready?" "YES," Sam yells." Team are you ready. Hands in," everyone's hand went in, "one two three titans." Everyone's hand went up when they finish their chants, the cheerleaders were ready and dancing, sam kept smiling at Harley and Jack, he waved as he was getting the ball, he ran, all of the other guys tackled the other opponents as Sam made a touch down, that was first time, he blew a kiss at Harley and she smiled. Half time the titans were smashing the lofty giants, the cheering was more than cable of waking up Finn, which did and Quinn calmed her baby down but he needed a feed, Quinn got up and walked out, she saw Noah Puckerman waiting for her, "Quinn." "Puck," she was frighten but knew it was time, "this is your son, Finn." 


	2. Chapter 2

How I live after Daisy has gone back to America. Eddie is missing her as he isn't himself and piper feels like she's living by herself. Her older brother Osbert is coming home this week. Daisy in American"... Daisies POV I can't sleep at night, I keep having night mares of Eddie dead with Isaac, she screams most nights and wakes up but doesn't go back to sleep. Her father had got her a new car as he felt sorry but didn't want to talk to her. When finished the nightmare she gets up and tries to wake her step sister by turning up her music really loudly. The baby normally wakes up and cries. Her dad and step mum get up and try to keep the baby from cring to much. I quickly lock my bedroom door as I put my makeup on and put my black cloths on. I jump out the window, for a two story jump, I land as I always do, fine. I start the car and drive off to the park, where I cry. I drive up to the park and get the note that Pipper gave me, To our cousin daisy, I miss you as you left to go back to America, it is hard here with Eddie, he still hasn't spoken all he does is stare off into the woods. I know you miss me too a I remember you fighting for me. I miss you everyday as the house is been put back together and we are staying in the shed. Eddie has been distant, he won't even look at me anymore. His eye has healed as well as everything else. I miss Isaac and I hope you do as well. Lots of love, Pipper. I cry everyday as I had got this, I send them a little message everyday but I don't think they get it. I miss them. I sit in my car and look out to see the view. I want to go see them, but I don't have the money and I did try to steal but my step ugly mother caught me when I had my fathers wallet. Ow I hate her, only if I can kill her and that ugly baby too. I would be forced to go to jail but it would be better than to have to go home. I get ready for a night in the car, I pull threat back as I try to sleep. I wake up to someone knocking on my window, I open my eyes to see its a guy, I roll my eyes and get my seat up. He points go put e window down, but I don't as I fix my makeup and hair as it is a mess. He keeps knocking until I put the window down, I start abusing him, "what do you want, do you want to arrest me or just get me to move my car?" "I would like to know why do you sleep in your car every night and I find your car here?" I just roll my eyes and reverse. I look at my clock and see it's six in the morning, I roll my eyes as I get out of the park space and go on way home. I need to get ready for school as it's my first day back. I jump up on the first window so I can up to my room. I get up and roll my eys as I see my father have that ugly baby of his, in his hands trying to get him to drink his milk, I made a ugh noise as I hate this kid. I walk past him, he graved my arm but I shrugged him off. I walked down to the bathroom. I take my non eating tablets I take one, I wash it down with some water. I put more makeup on and fix my hair, I get annoyed as my blonde gets to black, I need to change it. I walk out and go and get my school bag from my room. I see my dad on my jumper and rip it from under him, he looked up at me and I said, "get out" He gets out of my room. I groan how I hate him, so much. I just want to go back to London to be with my cousins. I miss Eddie so much. I just want him so badly. I walk down to get my lunch, which I make everyday. I get some bread and start to get a big knife of choc spread. I missed having my choc spread as they don't have it their. I put it together and get it in a paper bag. I put it in my bag and get ready to walk out, if have my big sunglasses on with my music loud up, I have my black bag over my back and my car keys in my hand. I get he mail and look through it, nothing for me. I go out to my car and start to engine, the music loud up with a good song, my father hates this song as it swears but I don't care. I reverse down the drive way and then remember I forgot to lock my room. I park on the edge of the road and run back in the room, I got the letter and then locked my door, I walked out into the main room when I hear my dad and my wicked step mother talking. "We have to tell her." "Ow no, no way, she will go on and on about how she misses Eddie and Pipper. This letter will be the breaking part." "She'd been yelling in her dream about Isaac, she won't talk about it, even to a theropiest, she tells me that she just sits there and doesn't say anything, just stares out the window. She tried to talk about England but she got crazy and through the chair out the window." "She's crazy, that's why we are not giving her the letters." I couldn't take it anymore, I barged in and said, "give it." My dad says, "what?" "The letters, give them, that are mine, so give it." My dad went out the door and got the letters. He brought them back and I snatched them off him and went out to my car. I needed to read them in peace. I put them on the back seat in my black new McLaren F1. It's a really expecive car. I park it in the school car park, I take the letters and put them in my black folder. I saw my friend Leah, she parked her old car next to mine, her music was loud, she did her windows up as she got out. She smiled at me and says, "hey, how are you?" "I've been better, a lot better, my ugly witch step mother is a bitch and her ugly baby is a loud fucken witch, like her mother." She laughs at me, she gets her black bag out of the car, she then waited for me too get myself ready. I put my glasses on as my headphones up loud, I walked in like I own this place. Both of our music was loud, everyone looked us weird, even the cheerleaders. The whisper behind our backs, but we just ignore them, we get to the front of the school and go off in separate ways. I walk to my locker, I put my key in and open it, I put my bag in and saw my picture of Eddie, he smiled at me as I took it from England from Eddie. I smile and kiss my two tall fingered and put them on his picture face. Everyone that went past saw me do it, they think I'm so weird but I don't care all I care about is my Eddie and how he is doing, even thinking about him makes my breathe goes away. I get my black books and walk to my first class, which is English. I walk in and the teacher is this nut job, she thinks that everyone likes her, she's sits at her desk and watches me walk in, she smiles at me as I make my way to the back, near the window seat. I don't know if anyone has sit here. But they can't because it's my seat, I've even carved it into the desk, ' this is DAISiE'S desk, don't sit here.' She remembers when I wrote this and she got exspelled from school, it was my night time expelled from school. I loved that day. A boy came up to my desk and said, "hey, it's you." "It's me," I am a bit surprised at who this guy is. "Your that girl I saw this morning sleeping in her car, do you normally do that or was it just a one of a kind thing?" Everyone was looking at me. I was saved by the bell. I opened my book and got my black pen out. The boy sat next to me. I had to take off my sunnies and my ear phones off. The teacher said, "welcome back, I would like you to welcome back, Elizabeth," no body in the room clapped, I covered my head, "so Elizabeth how was it?" "I don't want to talk about it,"I said in a story voice like I don't want to talk about it anymore, she got it and said, "and we have a new boy, Austin Amstrong. He came here from Australia." Everybody looked at the new boy, all of the guys smiled at him and started to turn around to look at him. I just rolled my eyes and started to draw in the back of my book. I drew Edward with a steak in his heart. Austin looks at me and sees my picture, "whose the guy?" "None of your business." The teacher went on with her class, I didn't fog use, I was to busy looking at the sky and try to remember the time I had with Eddie. I felt someone looking at me, it was Austin. I looked at him and mouthed to him, "what are you looking at?" He looked back at the board and copied the board, I rolled my eyes and went back to drawing my picture of Edward. The bell went for the end of period one and we had five minutes to go to the next class which was history, I hate history, I normally ditch it, which today I am and I'm going to go read the letters in private. I walked out to get to my locker, I graved my folder and the picture of Eddie then went out to a peaceful place, to the oval. I get to the oval and go up to the stands, I get up high. I get Eddie's jumper out of my bag as I read his and Piper's letters, I cried as I read the first letter. Austin joined me when I moved onto the second letter, he sits down next to me and says, "hey, are you ditching class?" I looked up at him and put my ear phones back on my ears, I turned it loud as I put the letters back in my folder and walk down to the oval, he followed her as she walked to her car, I knew he was following but couldn't hear him, I turned and said, "why are you following me, do you want something?" He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, I was shocked and hit him in the jaw, he dropped to the ground, she kicked his stomach as he crouched down to protect it. I crouched down and said, "don't you dare touch me again, if you do I will kill you." I walk away from him. I then run to my car as I can tell people are staring at me that can out the class window. I get into my car and head home, to steal some cash. I park in the street outside the house, both cars are gone so no one is home, I rush in, grave all of my stuff I can in a small bag, their isn't enough room so I go into my dad's office and get to his safe, I know his password, it's Elizabeth, he never changed it. Their was cash inside, I dug in and graved it, putting it in the bag. It was full. I run to my room, locking the door behind me. I rush over to my bed and grave the gun I carry in a bag with all of the stuff that I had for on the run. I empty the bag out that has my cloths and the cash inside, I put e cash in my wallet, it fills it up. I place it in the bag, I get my passport from my top draw, my gun and my pills, I need them as well as my make up, in grave eddies jumper and the letters, my CD player as well as ten pairs of my sunnies. I tell my self, "I'll get some spare cloths, a new bag and new pills." I grave my photo of my mum in Paris as I rush out of the window jumping down from my veranda. I rush to my car, it already has my pillow, sleeping bag half of my cloths in a plastic bag. I put the pack back in the back and I start to car, I drive it off to the airport. I park the car off to the side, I sit in the car, scratching all of the paper out of my folder and putting the letters in, I kept the photo of Eddie in my pocket of my pants, as if have collected my pillow, sleeping bag and my pack back I go into the airport. I ask some American lady where the check in area is, she pointed to a big sign. I walk over to it and ask the hostess, "a ticket to London." "I'm sorry miss we only have a once a day trip to London and that already left an hour ago." "A ticket to London." The lady typed it in the the details as I say my name, age that I'm a American citizen. She smiled and gave me the ticket to my flight. I go off to the little shop and get my a camp bag and couple of clothing. I put the cloths, my pillow ans sleeping bag in the bag, in the bathroom. I go and put the bags in check out, it take my pericing out so I don't get caught wearing them. I walked through and got out with out a single beep, I smile at them as I put my piercing back in. I walk to get some fresh water tablets, they need some as their water is low and dirty. I smile when I get new water, five of them and go and wait in the waiting area. People come in out every couple of minutes, I lay my bag on the seat next to me, people try to move my bag but I have a go at them and they back off. It was the next day and I was getting on my plane, when I saw someone I didn't want to see, my dad and my step mum, they saw me and I hurried in the line, I hide between a guy, and his bag, it was Austin, I groaned when I saw it was Austin, why does this guy follow me, I ignore him as I get through and my dad saw me and said, "Dailey, come back, Dailey." I ignored him and ran down to get on the plane, I got my seat right next to the window, the way I like it. I graved my folder out and got my letter I started to read it. I felt someone above me reading, I look up and their is an annoying face at I don't want to see, Austin, he says, "sorry, but I sit their and your in my seat." I roll my eyes and move in to the seat next to the seat I was sitting on. I pulled the letters up and hide them from him, a pregnant lady sat next to me, she sounded weird. I saw that her husband was sitting in the front and I asked her, "um, lady," she didn't look at me so I pocked her arm, "um, lady. Do you want me to change with that guy?" The lady smiled at me and said, "yes, please darling. That will be great." I got all of my stuff and went up to the man, I did the same to the lady as I pocked him with my figure, "your wife made me move so you can sit with her, so move." I was being rude, but I wanted to read the letters. The man got up and I quickly dumped down in the seat, i put her pack back on the ground in front, I put my seat belt on as the plane was taking off soon and got ready for the reading for the plane trip. I cried for six hours and I still had two hours left of reading the letters, my light was the only one left on as everyone's light was off, I surpose they all slept, but I slept the hole day at the airport and that comfable. I look behind me and then got up as I had to stretch my legs, I also yawned, I don't even know why. I got that voice in my head, 'why are you even trying, the last time you saw them as victims and Eddie didn't even recognise you, he doesn't love you.' Someone poked my shoulder as I sat down, it was Austin. I looked pissed at him and I said, "what the fuke do you want?"


End file.
